


Une chance sur dix mille

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-19
Updated: 2002-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noel 1997, Hermione, Rogue, et beaucoup de larmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une chance sur dix mille

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One chance in ten thousand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877632) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



**Une chance sur dix mille.**

_Prologue._

Plus tard cette nuit là, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour trouver une Hermione aux yeux gonflés, endormie dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux. « Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. » dit Ron.

« Aurait-elle eu le temps de préparer la potion? » demanda Harry.

« Euh, et bien, peut-être pas. Rogue doit l'avoir attrapée avant qu'elle ait fini. Le BATARD ! »

« Shhh. » fit Harry « Tu vas la réveiller. »

« Trop tard. » dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

« Hermione ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, inquiets. « Comment ? ... » « Que? ... »

« S'il vous plaît ne m'en parlez plus jamais. » dit-elle, faisant de gros efforts pour garder une voix stable.

« Nous promettons Hermione. » dit Ron immédiatement. Harry espérait sincèrement que Hermione pourrait récupérer rapidement.

« Au moins pas avant TRES longtemps. » ajouta-t-elle. Eh bien, peut-être pas, pensa Harry. Et avec un sourire compatissant, ils conduisirent leur amie au dortoir des filles avant de finalement se rendre au leur.

* * *

« Hermione, es-tu sûre de toi? » La voix était proche, chuchotant, prudente mais tout de même trop sonore pour être discrète. Je m'arrêtais net. Weasley. Que devais-je faire? Trouver où ils se cachaient, m'adresser à eux d'un ton rogue, retirer des points à leur maison et les faire partir. ou fuir, pour conserver intact l'idéal que j'avais d'une préfète en chef?

Aurait-ce été Potter, je n'aurais pas hésité à m'avancer, menaçant, sévère, sûr qu'il y avait quelque méfait à venir. Avoir officiellement « changé de côté » n'avait pas beaucoup aidé à changer ma personnalité. Je suis toujours qui j'étais. Voient-ils maintenant que c'est dans ma nature?

« Ron, nous en avons déjà parlé. ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Souviens-toi comme tu bavais devant Fleur. Et je veux que cela s'arrête. Soit pour que je puisse être heureuse, soit pour que cela soit si terrible que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de redevenir comme avant. »

Romantique à mourir. Vraiment, les hormones en furie des adolescents faisaient des ravages si cette brillante jeune fille en était réduite à supplier ce Weasley en particulier.

« Quand même Hermione, penses-tu que c'est le bon moment pour le faire? » Potter. Que se passait-il ici?

« Je veux dire que s'il ... si tu... Zut. Comment vas-tu réussir à passer le reste de l'année, quoi qu'il arrive, à le voir tous les jours. Je veux dire... je ne pense pas qu'on puisse éviter qui que ce soit dans cette école à part Trelawney, mais quand même. »

De quoi s'agissait-il? Maintenant que Potter était impliqué, j'étais presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ces dégoûtantes idées « romantiques » auxquelles j'avais pensé plus tôt. Peut-être alors était-il temps d'intervenir, ils devraient être juste derrière ce tournant.

Où diable étaient-ils? Bien sûr. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Ces choses devraient être interdites à l'école. Comment diantre pourrais-je les trouver sans peindre la pièce entièrement, ou... peut-être qu'Appeler la cape suffira. Alors, où étaient-ils?

« Cela ne peut pas être pire que ce que Ginny a subit toutes ces années, et ELLE a survécu. » dit-elle d'un ton rogue. Elle était la plus silencieuse des trois mais sa voix résonnait quand même dans le couloir et semblait venir de partout à la fois, se dissolvant lentement dans l'air. Probablement un sortilège pour ne pas être repérés.

« Nous t'attendons dans la salle commune Hermione, au cas où... juste au cas où. »

« Très encourageant Harry » Et soudain elle était là, en dehors de la cape d'invisibilité, dans son uniforme d'école, avec son insigne de préfète en chef bien en vue. Je ne pouvais pas lui retirer de points.

Tout de même, Voldemort n'étant pas encore complètement défait, je crois que même les préfets ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'aller se promener dans les couloirs après l'heure. Elle ne sembla pas me voir, cependant, en se dirigeant droit vers la classe de potions.

Je pris un petit raccourci et attrapais Potter et Weasley sur leur chemin de retour, ce qui leur coûta quarante points... chacun. Puis je revins et trouvai Mademoiselle Granger en train de se servir dans les placards de mes réserves d'ingrédients. Elle semblait en être très familière. Peut-être n'était-elle pas ce qu'elle semblait être. et peut-être que Potter disait la vérité quand il disait que ce n'était pas lui qui volait dans mes réserves.

« Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle Granger? » demandais-je doucement, avec le dédain habituel dans ma voix puisqu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, tout particulièrement. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper une des fioles qu'elle tenait. Avec un sort de Coussinage rapidement lancé, je nous épargnais bien des désagréments, puisque ce récipient particulier contenait des plumes de Joberknoll en poudre.

« P. P. Professeur Rogue. » bégaya-t-elle. A l'évidence je lui avais fait plutôt peur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de plumes de Joberknoll, Mademoiselle Granger? » J'étais assez surpris qu'elle ait besoin d'un tel ingrédient; les potions l'utilisant étaient assez rares, à part le Veritaserum et de sombres potions.

« Y a t'il une raison autre que la folle audace des Gryffondors pour venir voler des ingrédients dans mes réserves? » ajoutai-je rapidement de mon ton le plus effrayant. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger, mais il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas articuler un son. Elle ne semblait pas si effrayée d'habitude en classe quand elle défendait cet incapable de Londubat.

« Répondez-moi, jeune fille. » dis-je sèchement. Alors, ses yeux pleins de larmes mais baissés, elle répondit: « Pas vraiment, professeur. » C'était absolument la dernière réponse que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle donnât.

« Posez cela » Je fis un geste indiquant la table toute proche « et expliquez-vous, jeune fille! » Je ne pouvais pas m'amener à lui dire de ne pas gaspiller mon temps. Pourquoi diable avait-elle besoin de Joberknoll? Une potion sombre pour sûr, ou du moins une à utilisation sous restrictions. Pour qui? Elle obéit, les yeux encore baissés, et resta debout devant moi, muette.

« Dois-je vous faire avaler du Veritaserum pour vous faire parler? Ou déduire encore plus de points de Gryffondor que je n'en avais l'intention? » Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et quelques larmes trouvèrent leur chemin le long de sa joue. Cette fille aimait bien trop gagner des points et avait bien trop peur de les perdre.

« Veritaserum, professeur. » bégaya-t-elle. « Je vous demande pardon? » J'étais vraiment surpris par sa réponse.

« Je voulais faire du Veritaserum, professeur. » Oh!

« Pour qui? » J'étais aussi menaçant que jamais, sauf qu'en moi, j'étais de plus en plus surpris. Cette préfète en chef en particulier, ayant si peur d'enfreindre le règlement (l'enfreignant tout de même), voulait faire une potion sous restriction.

« Pour moi, professeur. » Elle était plus assurée en disant cela.

« C'est évident. A qui vouliez-vous faire avaler du Veritaserum? » Alors elle rassembla son courage et leva la tête.

« J'avais l'intention de le prendre moi-même, professeur. » Cela, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Pourquoi quiconque voudrait-il jamais ne pas être capable de mentir? Seulement dans quelque situation désespérée... et même. Un peu de ma confusion devait avoir transparu sur mon visage.

« Il y a des choses qui ne pourraient pas être crues, même si c'est moi qui les disais. Je pensais que du Veritaserum... convaincrait... » elle baissa de nouveau la tête « prouverait que c'est vrai. » Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Allons, vous êtes généralement plus claire dans vos devoirs. Asseyez-vous. Rassemblez vos idées, et expliquez-moi cela avant que nous ne portions ce problème devant le professeur McGonagall. »

A ce dernier commentaire, elle tituba d'un pas en arrière, puis soupira « Je suppose qu'on ne peut l'éviter. » Je crois que je n'étais pas supposé entendre cette dernière partie, aussi je stockais l'information et ne dis rien.

Une fois assis dans ma réserve quelque peu plus éclairée, j'attendis que l'histoire vienne. Après quelques secondes elle avait tout résumé en deux très courtes phrases.

« J'avais quelque chose à dire qui ne serait pas cru. Je pensais que du Veritaserum convaincrait la personne à laquelle je voulais parler que je disais seulement la vérité. » Puis elle décida qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, mais cela n'allait pas me suffire.

« Est-ce que cette personne croirait vraiment que c'était du Veritaserum que vous auriez pris? » Il y avait presque de la dérision dans ma voix. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé?

« Je l'aurais bu devant lui, et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il reconnaîtrait cette potion particulière pour ce qu'elle est. » Elle était très prudente dans le choix de ses mots. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait être plus confortable à parler de cela avec Minerva. Malheureusement, c'était plus mon soucis. En tant que professeur de potions.

« Vraiment. » C'était une moquerie.

Sa tête se releva brusquement.

« Vraiment professeur. » Mince, elle était sérieuse.

« Et de quoi vouliez-vous parler à 'cette personne' ? » De nouveau elle baissa la tête, et sa voix était à peine plus qu'un souffle quand elle murmura « D'Amour malheureux. » Et alors elle commença à pleurer.

Devant ces larmes j'étais totalement et entièrement impuissant. J'avais seulement deux expériences d' « Amour », toutes deux malheureuses. La Première était morte, et la Seconde déchirait encore mon coeur quand je me permettais de penser à Elle. Trop souvent.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus ramené à la présente situation par un « Merci » murmuré.

« Pourquoi donc? » demandai-je automatiquement d'un ton rogue.

« Pour ne pas m'avoir accablée de reproches, ni déduit encore plus de points parce que j'étais une Gryffondor pleurnicharde. » Il y avait un sourire hésitant au coin de sa bouche.

Cela me rappela que je ne lui avais pas encore enlevé de points. Mais penser à l'amour malheureux et à Elle, m'avait enlevé toute envie d'enlever des points à Mademoiselle Granger ce soir là. Nous étions au début des vacances de Noël. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers une armoire précautionneusement gardée, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une minuscule flasque de liquide clair, que je tendis à une Mademoiselle Granger très surprise.

« La prochaine fois, demandez. Il y a seulement une petite dose qui ne durera pas plus de cinq minutes pour une personne. Je vous fais assez confiance pour que vous la preniez vous-même. » Elle eut un sourire timide. « Ou peut-être que non. » J'étendis le bras et lui pris un cheveu d'aussi loin que je le pouvais. Je l'ajoutais à la potion.

« Maintenant, seulement vous pouvez la prendre. » J'avais un sourire énigmatique. « Considérez cela comme un cadeau de Noël. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait extrêmement surprise.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas été assez stupide pour faire ou demander un philtre d'amour. »

« Leur effet ne durerait pas » offrit-elle promptement en réponse « et je le respecte beaucoup trop pour cela. » Elle clappa ses mains sur sa bouche mais semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre soulagée... de ne pas avoir dit quelque chose?

« Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas besoin de Veritaserum après tout. » dis-je distraitement avec un sourire, mais quelque part, j'étais moins qu'heureux. Alors je la renvoyais sèchement.

« Demandez des ingrédients si vous en avez besoin. J'apprécie avoir une notion précise du contenu de mes réserves. Allez. » Puis « Continuez votre projet et ne m'ennuyez plus avec. »

Elle avait commencé à se tourner pour se diriger vers la porte quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna vers moi, indécise.

« Quoi encore? »

« Je ne peux pas faire les deux, professeur. »

« Quoi !? » Un instant je perdis contenance.

« Désolée, professeur. » dit-elle. Puis elle ajouta, trop rapidement pour que je puisse penser clairement : « Ou bien je pourrais continuer mon projet maintenant et ne plus jamais vous ennuyer avec après cela. » Et, son courage commençant à faiblir, elle bût tout le contenu de la fiole.

Je pensai qu'elle avait pensé que 'projet' voulait dire boire le contenu de cette fiole, ou plutôt, je ne pensai pas du tout. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Alors je demandai sans réfléchir, en colère parce que je ne comprenais pas.

« Que diable voulez-vous dire, Mademoiselle Granger? »

Mais elle était déjà sous l'influence de la potion, et la vérité vint comme un choc pour moi.

« Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime. »

« Avant que vous ne croyiez que c'est seulement une infatuation d'une élève pour son professeur, je vous aimerais même si vous ne l'étiez pas. J'aime votre intelligence, votre esprit, votre connaissance, je désire votre corps et j'aime votre apparence. Mais ce que j'adore le plus est votre âme. Celle que je devine dans vos yeux, dans tous vos regards et actions. Je sais que même si vous avez fait de terribles erreurs, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour les réparer, quel que le coût dusse être pour vous. Je sais que vous avez eu le courage de faire face à Voldemort et de résister, de vous opposer à lui, même si ce n'était pas ouvertement.

Vous avez toutes les qualités des quatre maisons : l'ambition et la ruse des Serpentards, le courage et l'audace des Gryffondors, l'intelligence et le savoir des Serdaigles, l'appréciation du travail des Poufsouffles, et bien sur la fidélité des Poufsouffles, envers Dumbledore au moins. Je vous aime malgré tout ce que je peux faire, je n'y puis rien.

L'année dernière, en venant à l'école, j'avais résolu de ne jamais vous le dire, mais je suis de plus en plus désespérée et cela commence à se voir sur mes notes. Alors je devais vous le dire. Tandis que vous ne saviez pas, je pouvais interpréter chaque geste innocent, chaque regard ignorant. Mais maintenant, vous savez, et je vous laisse le choix en pleine connaissance de cause. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous oublier ou d'abandonner quand vous me rejetterez. Mais, soit heureuse, soit avec un coeur encore plus brisé, » Elle grimaça, même sous l'influence de la potion. « ...savoir me permettra de me concentrer de nouveau.

En cela je suis très égoïste, mais j'avais calculé qu'il y avait moins d'une chance sur dix mille que vous puissiez m'aimer. Je ne vous demande pas pardon d'avoir dérangé votre tranquillité, car si vous me rejetez, chaque haine venant de vous pourrait aider. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis désespérée, car de tout mon être et de toute mon âme, je vous aime. »

Tout d'abord, je restais sans voix, puis je ne pouvais pas y croire. Et bien, bien sûr que je devais y croire, elle était sous Veritaserum, que diable. Mais mon cerveau refusait l'idée qu'une jeune, brillante et belle fille puisse m'aimer, même me désirer. Surtout elle.

Tous ses mots se plantaient dans mon coeur. Trop bien je connaissais les sentiments qu'elle décrivait. Trop bien la douleur qu'elle éveillait en moi. Je n'étais plus le professeur en colère, seulement l'homme qui avait fait l'expérience d'amour malheureux et reconnaissait son plus jeune moi dans cette jeune femme esseulée, intelligente et volontaire... qui s'était tue et se tenait à présent devant moi, ses yeux toujours vitreux.

Il y avait une question que je voulais poser.

« Iriez-vous jusqu'à vous faire du mal si ma réponse était négative? »

Et comme un automate, elle répondit : « Non, je ne me tuerais pas. J'ai d'excellents amis et ils m'aideraient du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Et ils seraient trop blessés si je le faisais. Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de me faire du mal » ajouta-t-elle avec un dédain que je ne connaissais que trop bien, « je souffrirais déjà. »

Lentement, j'attendis que les effets de la potion s'estompent.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle retenait ses larmes, et elle me regardait. Ses yeux exprimaient toujours la décision et le courage, mais aussi une douleur réelle.

Je... suis un Serpentard, et j'ai trompé et me suis dissimulé bien trop longtemps. C'est devenu un instinct, créé pour la survie. Et pour déguiser mon émotion, cela prit le dessus.

« Une chance sur dix mille, Mademoiselle Granger? Vous devez avoir oublié bien des facteurs. » Elle prit ma réponse évasive comme un rejet et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas oublié que je suis un Serpentard, Directeur des Serpentards » continuai-je impitoyablement « et vous une Gryffondor, une élève, avec tout les problèmes de différence d'age, de préjugés, de passé personnel, de personnalité, et caetera. »

Comment ma voix pouvait-elle être si sarcastique? Elle sanglotait maintenant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Cependant je ne voyais... aucune différence. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle commença un mouvement pour se protéger ou reculer d'un pas mais s'arrêta, pleurant toujours.

« Mais je doute que vous vous soyez beaucoup prise en compte dans l'équation, votre intelligence, votre brillance, votre volonté au travail. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi à travers ses larmes, et ce fut son tour de ne pas croire ses oreilles. « Votre beauté, votre honnêteté, et votre merveilleuse âme? »

J'essuyai une larme de sa joue. « Je sais ce qu'est l'amour malheureux. Le premier que j'ai vécu fut pour une personne qui est morte il y a longtemps. Cela me prit plus d'une décade pour en 'guérir'. » cela était amer. « avec un second. »

Ou c'est ce que je pensais.

Je pris son menton pour que nos yeux se rencontrent. « Pour vous. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. » Elle pleurait encore, mais souriait maintenant. Je pris doucement sa main.

« Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir, vous avez besoin de sommeil. et vos amis pourraient commencer à s'inquiéter. Je ne peux pas vous enlever de points pour être debout après l'heure, et en ce qui me concerne, rien n'a été pris de mes réserves ce soir. » Puis « Terminez votre année scolaire et commencez votre vie sans arrière pensée pour moi, car je vous aime et vous m'avez donné de l'espoir. Je serai toujours là pour vous. »

Je m'inclinais et lui fis avec délicatesse un baise main académique pour garder ma contenance, et elle frissonna. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Le reste n'avait pas besoin de mots. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

« Bonne nuit. professeur Rogue. » dit-elle

« Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Granger. » Elle partit et je soupirai et souris, peut-être plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été de ma vie.

* * *

 

Rentrant sans bruit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione trouva Harry et Ron endormis. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, fit semblant de dormir et, sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, elle murmura: « Enervate. »

* * *

 

Plus tard cette nuit là, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour trouver une Hermione aux yeux gonflés, endormie dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux.

« Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. » dit Ron.

« Aurait-elle eu le temps de préparer la potion? » demanda Harry.

« Euh, et bien, peut-être pas. Rogue doit l'avoir attrapée avant qu'elle ait fini. Le BATARD ! »

« Shhh. » fit Harry « Tu vas la réveiller. »

« Trop tard. » dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

« Hermione ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, inquiets. « Comment ? ... » « Que? ... »

« S'il vous plaît ne m'en parlez plus jamais. » dit-elle, faisant de gros efforts pour garder une voix stable.

« Nous promettons Hermione. » dit Ron immédiatement.

Harry espérait sincèrement que Hermione pourrait récupérer rapidement.

« Au moins pas avant TRES longtemps. » ajouta-t-elle. Eh bien, peut-être pas, pensa Harry. Et avec un sourire compatissant, ils conduisirent leur amie au dortoir des filles avant de finalement se rendre au leur.

« Pas avant la fin de l'année, en fait » murmura Hermione avec un sourire avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, je lui envoyai un hibou, par lequel j'essayais de mettre en mots ce que je ressentais pour elle. Le hibou arriva au petit déjeuner le matin suivant, avec le courrier. Mais, en reconnaissant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, elle sourit et leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle fit un signe de tête. Puis notre contact se rompit et elle eut un sourire embarrassé.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Cet homme sait tout ce qui se passe ici. Comment? Je pense que je ne le saurai jamais. La nuit suivante, un hibou me trouva dans la salle des professeurs. C'est ainsi que notre correspondance commença.

Pour la Saint-Valentin, elle reçut beaucoup de lettres. Sept d'entre elles étaient de moi, dans des écritures différentes, déguisées. Tout d'abord, elle était perplexe, puis elle en ouvrit une qui portait une écriture ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Potter. Elle fronça des sourcils devant le contenu, puis chercha la signature manquante. Enfin elle sourit rapidement en commençant à comprendre.

J'aime son sourire. Il apporte une joie à mon coeur que j'avais autrefois pensé ne jamais connaître.

Si Harry et Ron avaient remarqué que Hermione recevait beaucoup de courrier, ils ne le dirent jamais. Il devenait difficile d'être aussi dur que d'habitude en classe. Il est difficile d'être cruel quand votre coeur est heureux, content. Mais j'avais une longue expérience d'acteur et personne sauf Dumbledore ne suspectait quoi que ce soit.

A l'approche de la fin de l'année, je trouvais cela de plus en plus difficile aussi de résister à l'envie de me lever pour crier que je l'aimais. J'étais aussi fou que les adolescents que j'avais l'habitude de dénigrer. Bien sûr, cela ne se voyait que dans mes lettres.

Il n'y avait plus de danger pour moi en tant qu'ex-Mangemort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort. Mais je devais à la réputation de Poudlard et à la confiance de Dumbledore d'attendre que Hermione ait terminé l'école pour pouvoir nous aimer librement devant tous.

Je commençai alors à prendre plus de risques en jetant un sortilège sur les lettres que j'écrivais, et le dernier jour des examens de fin d'année, l'un d'entre eux finit par servir.

Hermione avait beaucoup pensé ces jours-ci (comme d'habitude), à la proximité du moment à partir duquel elle pourrait parler avec moi 'd'autres choses que les devoirs de potions' comme elle l'exprimait dans ses lettres. Alors, après que le hibou soit parti, elle resta à regarder la lettre en rêvant, attendant peut-être un peu trop longtemps avant de la mettre en sécurité.

Harry et Ron étaient obligés de remarquer cela, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

« Allô Hermione, ici la Terre ! Me recevez-vous? »

« Hé ! Tu regardes cette lettre depuis plus de cinq minutes. Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas une beuglante ! »

« Pourquoi recevrais-je une beuglante? » répondit Hermione, revenant immédiatement à la réalité.

Le sort prit effet sur l'instant, puisqu'il était déclenché par le fait qu'elle dise 'beuglante'. La lettre commença à changer de couleur, libérant des étincelles, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était entièrement rouge.

« Ca alors ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Whaou ! » dit Harry « Ca c'est de la magie! »

« Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir Hermione, tu as déjà attendu longtemps tu sais, et je ne veux pas qu'elle explose juste ici. » dit Ron.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Les miens compris. Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais semblait perplexe. Puis elle ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre rouge, qui hurla:

« JE T'AIME ! »

C'était tout. Très court, très sonore, et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit en dehors d'Hermione et de Dumbledore ait reconnu la voix. Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dirais, non?

Eh bien, Minerva me jeta bien un coup d'oeil interrogateur, mais je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je n'aurais pas pu répondre par autre chose qu'un sourire.

Hermione rayonnait littéralement. La lettre avait repris sa forme originelle, et elle la rangea rapidement.

« De qui était-ce? » demanda Ron.

« As-tu une idée Hermione? » demanda Harry.

Elle leur sourit.

« Allons-y, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre dernier examen, non? » Ron haussa les épaules.

En se retrouvant pour le déjeuner après le dernier examen: sortilèges, Potter dit: « Je suis content que tu ais finalement oublié ce bâtard de Rogue, tu étais à l'évidence heureuse de cette déclaration ce matin ! »

Et elle commença à rire et rire, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« Oh, Harry! » dit-elle, essuyant une larme. « Qui, penses-tu donc, m'a envoyé cette beuglante? »

_A suivre.. . dans votre imagination._


End file.
